It's only because I love you
by SpiralRibbon
Summary: Bubbly, lovable, happy Miku. Known as the superstar of the ages. known and loved by many. What if that girl was fake? What if, she cared for no one at all? Apart from Kaito Shion. [Rated T to be safe. Yandere Miku.]
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Listen to them._

"Miku-chan?"

_Don't look at them. _

"Miku-san, are you okay?"

_Don't think about them._

"Hastune Miku, get out of there."

_Don't talk to them_.

"Miku, please get out!"

A heavy knocking repeatedly hit the door in the silence of my room. My room, where I stay myself. How dare they. How dare any of them even think they can do that.

Rapid knocking, even a threatening kick. Horrible. That's _MY_ door.

_I can't hear them I can't hear them_ **I CAN'T HEAR THEM.**

"Listen here, Miku. You're scaring the younger onces, just stop this sulking at once."

Ha. Sulking? No. Meiko-san, you know nothing. Nothing of the darkness that lingers in the very deepest corners of my mind.

More knocking. Another kick or two. Murmuring.

"Stop, that won't help."

"Help? I don't think she needs "help" more like she needs to realise she's not all that special."

a sigh is heard.

"It's late. We should just have dinner and get to bed. We'll see her in the morning."

Wise Meiko and the oblivious violent CUL. Oh, how clueless they both are.

Heavy and light footsteps. Silence, when a voice speaks.

"See you tomorrow, Miku."

My own eyes widen at the soothing, concerned voice.

I slide off my bed and look through the keyhole. Of course, it's you.

I watch as the figure walks slowly away, head down.

That emotion just doesn't suit you, Kaito.

Ones reading this, may be puzzled. The situation, or even, why the popular idol and cheery Miku is acting like this? Dark, secretive, and even unresponsive. Have you ever thought it was always there? This emotion, shrouding my heart into pure, sour black? Or maybe you think that something has happened. I shall explain, put your mind to rest.

It started on a beautiful, shining morning, bright and happy, jolly and utterly exciting. Of course, right? Yuzuki Yukari's birthday. December 22, the date she was born, when the snow falls and the sun breaks through in the cloudy white sky. Cold and crisp, like now the depths of my heart.

We planned a party. Yukari would go sing a song with Mayu, and we would get into our places. Then, we would burst out with a "Happy Birthday" as she would cry and laugh with joy, hug us all, and Mayu wouldn't plan on killing somebody.

It should have been.

I woke up, got dressed, and hopped downstairs, happy as can be. I grin at Meiko and Luka and high five Rin and Len, then make small talk with Kaito.

Kaito, the description of pure perfection.

The sun and moon of my world, the centre of my affections.

"Hey, Miku!"

The ice-cream loving boy said in a friendly tone. Ice cream, I have grown to hate.

He lounged on the couch, eating his ice cream lazily, flicking from channel to channel. CUL walked in, witha bored expression, then snatched the remote out of Kaito's beautiful hands.

Kaito looked up, friendly as ever.

"Oh, hi CUL-chan. What did you want to watch?" He said.

"Do us all a favour and get up of your as-"

I stood up. CUL stopped, confused.

It was a reflex, really. If you hurt Kaito, you have to hurt me.

Or I'll hurt you.

"Um, Mi-"

"Say that again." I say.

"What?"

My eyes bore into the carpet. I imagine 100 different ways to hurt her. But I can't That's not "me." that's not "Miku".

"Say it again. It's a simple concept. I wouldn't really expect you to understand though. Sorry, I should have known." I say, smirking.

_Wait, Miku. Take it back. _

A voice says in my mind. But I can't. I just can't. Soon, I will have my nails digging into her neck, and then-

"Um, Miku, I get your a diva and all, but I can't see why you gotta be a cow sometimes" CUL mutters, her arms folded.

"Woah, it's okay, I should really go help Meiko-san or something-"

Kaito is cut off by CUL. How dare she. She should be grateful the very air we breathe is the same as Kaito, rating in good looks and intellegence.

"In fact, let's keep this ball rolling, if you want to be childish. What the heck is up with your hair, huh?" She says, darting her eyes to mine.

I can feel my own fists clench. She deserves it. Shedeservesitshedeservesitshedeservesit.

I giggle, then creep closer to CUL. Kaito has left the living room at this point in a fit of fear. I lift my head up and see CUL's clueless face.

I smile.

"Miku-chan, look at this, quick!"

The rest is a blur. In a fit of rage and thinking lost opportunities, I storm out of the living room. I walk into the room the part will be held, or otherwise- the rec room.

Rin is there, swinging her feet, intently watching Len on his game. Their faces are identical, they share the same emotions sometimes.

Not that it matters.

Rin looks up, and waves. Ushering me to sit down. I plaster on the idol face, bubbly. Fun. Rin grins.

"We found a game cheat! Well, a glitch but-"

"Works as a cheat." finished Len. Rin nods, excited.

I act amused, peering at the screen. He's right- with the buttons Up Down Left X A double B, you get infinite lives, thus never losing money in battles.

Useless.

"Cool, right?" Rin says, and looks at me expectantly.

Pointless.

"Rin was getting used to the game and found it." Len continued.

I don't care.

"Woah, that's super cool!" I exclaim, then grin.

They smile back and converse with me more. I wish they would get on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting patiently for them to be quiet, I then leave the room, glaring at CUL as I pass her. Soon, Cul. Ha. It's funny she thinks I'm done with her.

I find Mayu, stroking her stuffed rabbits head. She turned to face me, and gives me a smile, a kind smile, not her insane physchotic killing grin.

Of course, I have never made that face in my life.

I smile back, and walk into my own room. Hidden in my wardrobe, my secret, most sacred room. Waiting, is my life. My reason to exist.

I open the door, light floods into the wardrobe, illuminating every piece of dust that has lingered over the years.

I close the door, flick on the lamp, covered by a dust cloth. No one can know.

I look up, smiling. This is my obsession, the perfection, my collection.

Everywhere that is the wall is covered in photos. Photos of you, smiling, crying,

sleeping, and eating. Your soft hair, dark blue like the midnight sky, your eyes matching the beauty of the ocean, your scarf even suits your very personality that I have fell in love with. You, who others dare to ridicule. Kaito Shion.

_**I love you. **_

"Miku-san?"

I whip around, and bend down almost instantly to the keyhole. Yuzuki Yukari, polite as always. What a hypocrite.

I stand up, open the door quickly and slam at almost a impeccable speed rate. No

one should even _THINK_ of this situation occurring.

"Oh, Miku-san! I wanted to ask-"

"Hey, Yukari. Is it not, _rude_, to go into people rooms, without permission? Without a simple, and polite _knock_?" I ask coldly.

Yukari's friendly smile falls, her eyebrows stitched into "Oh-My-what-has-happened?" way. Her posture stands straighter, as if I am a teacher and will scold her for slouching. I almost have to have a hearty laugh, but I do not.

"Miku...-san?"

"What do you want?" I ask, folding my arms.

"I was... Looking for Mayu...-san..." She almost whispers.

"WHAT? I can barely hear you." I spit.

"S-sorry Miku-san. I was looking for M-Mayu-san. Do you know where she-"

"Where she is? Saw her a minute ago, petting a teddy. Why?" I say, making sure my voice is hollow.

"Oh, O-okay. Thanks..." She says, giving me a unsure smile then walks away. She reaches the handle.

"Um, did you not hear me, Yukari-chan? I asked a question. Why are you so rude suddenly? I'm so upset by your actions... I could just..." I put my face in my hands. Changing tactics is a great plan. I can't be known as the cold spiteful Miku, now can I? Not that I cant hold back my true hatred toward everyone.

I hear her footsteps, rushing to my side.

"N-No Miku-san! I'm sorry, I didn't hear- I'm going to go do a duet with her, sorry, I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

Sigh. What a baby.

"No it's... It's fine. I guess I am overused. I think- I know-! Everyone hates me!" I Cru, adding a shake to my shoulder for good measure.

"Don't be silly, everyone adores you! You're Hastune Miku." Yukari said.

I sniffed. "R-really?" I ask, lifting my head.

"Really."

Yukari smiled, gave me a wave and left.

So many acts in one day. Kaito, I need him.

Not just to look at his everyday beauty, I need to talk to him. I want to be the air he breaths. I am his personal space.

I hop downstairs, cheery. This time it isn't a act, as long as I see Kaito.


	3. Chapter 3

I trip on the last step, and scrape my knees.

Perfect.

I fell with a thunk, which echoes all around the house.

Kaito does a half jog out the kitchen, and see me. I smile, but then squeeze a couple of tears out my eyes.

"Woah, Miku! You alright there?" He asks. I sense him kneel down.

Looking up, I see his hand outstretched, ready to pull me up.

I give a weak smile, and take it, feeling the warmth. A bundle of happiness explodes inside me, but I can't let that show. Hm. Should I go even further than this?

Kaito stands to help me up further, but I "trip" again. I end up falling into his arms, and Kaito catches me with sharp reflexes.

"Were you always this clumsy?" He asks, in a friendly manner.

I smile, wipe my dry eyes and twirl my teal hair.

"Sorry, Kaito. I just... I guess I was over thinking..." I trail off. Kaito cocks his head.

"Over thinking... What, exactly?" He asks.

"I was thinking how to make this the best part ever- for Yukari-chan!" I say, even adding a little spring in my step. Kaito ruffles my hair, being taller than me.

"You're always thinking of others, huh?" His eyes show warmth, and kindness.

Then he looked like he remembered something. His eye brows reveal a tense expression, and he frowns a little. He lifts his hand and gives a half wave to me, before disappearing upstairs.

Could he have possibly, remembered this morning?

Then, that means it's CUL's fault.

Which means... CUL has to be taught a lesson.

"Yukari-san, shall we go record now?~" Mayu asks politely.

Yukari looks like she's focusing on something. In a daydream, far away.

It annoys me. With that irritating look on her face- screaming longing and help. People will worry. Kaito will worry.

I open my mouth to speak, when Miki does for me.

"Heyoooo~ Ari-chan? Yuka?" She grins, lifting up her silky lilac hair and waving her hand in her face. Annoying as ever, Miki.

"Hey, don't bother her so..." Piko said quietly. It was obvious he had a crush on Miki, but I'm not sure if Miki knew or not. It was a weird pair though, however you looked at it.

Yukari snapped out of it, smiling at us with a worried expression.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking... Yeah M-Mayu-san, let's go, okay?"

Mayu nodded, smiling like a child just offered a new toy and hops upstairs with her.

Meiko waits, then grins. She lfits up decorations from under the table, and winks at us all. Meiko has always fun.

But that isn't good enough, is it?

Rin and Len smile, grab a bag each and race each other to the rec room, while Gakupo and Luka gave each other a quick nod, walking off in different directions. CUL pouts, tutting.

"Tsk. Why do we have to bother anyway, huh?"

If only we were alone, CUL.

"CUL, Come on, you know we'd do it for you too, right?" said Kaito jokingly, he lightly punched her shoulder, when CUL shot him a glare.

Kaito raised his hands, as if to give in, then laughs. He walks out the dining room, off to the rex room, I suppose.

"Miku, why don't you be on guard, huh?" Meiko suggests.

"Sure, Meiko-San!" I say, smiling in a bubble lovable way. Good, this means I don't have to act so childish and brainless.

I sit by the staircase, resting my head in the cup of my hand, sighing.

I was so stupid, I mean- I had a chance with Kaito.

I puff out my cheeks, catching myself in the mirror. '_Ha_!' I laugh at myself. I look like one of those tsnunderes, I think. (1)

I hear the song blaring from the music room. A upbeat song, though it's lyrics are seemingly different from how the song sounds. With Yukari's alto voice and Mayu's innocent voice- the song is incredible.

It's unacceptable.

_No, Miku. You're fine_. A voice tells me.

_You're the most popular vocaloid out there- better than them all. You're flawless, why wouldn't Kaito pick you?_

_Oh yeah? Don't be stupid. Every girl here is gorgeous- Miku has to step up her game. If anything- get rid of the competition._

The voices swirled and whirled in my mind, bickering and arguing.

Maybe "they" are right? What if "they" know my path before I am even about to walk on the very pavement myself? The fate I have- what if it doesn't involve Kaito?

I grit my teeth.

No way. That's never happening.

Either someone- or even everyone disappears like dust, or they back off.

I like option A better honestly.

(A/N _This is the first time I've done this, so I think I'll just um...Talk- no wait-type about what I think so far._

_So first of all, is this even in the right catergory? Dx_

_I'm going to add more Yandere-ness, which means killing. Yes. Get ready for some Miku Gasai here. _

_I'm kind of... I don't know- I'm sorry this is so ridiculously short- Last chapter was 500+ words, yet my Naegiri fic was 3,000+?__** I'm sorry**__ ;-; I'll try harder! Miku's a liiiitle bit cray-cray. I don't want to make this much longer, so I bid you aduei (Even how you spell it?)_

_(1) - Tsundere - a person who is initially cold and hostile towards another person before gradually showing his/her warm side over time_


	4. Chapter 4

Mayu exits the room, smiling to herself strangely.

She doesn't even notice me, watching- suspicious. Does she, of all people, understand?

Yukari follows behind, almost a car length back. As stupid as it seemed, I needed to be on my game, worrying if she gets to the rec room without the others warning. Little Miku would be ever so despairingly sad, wouldn't she?

I stand up, on my toes and turn my head round, my face blank. Of course, she's still in her own little world. What Exactly is in her head?

I shake my head. I don't care, I never did. She's a enemy, of course.

I walk downstairs and disapea into the rec room. Kaito is helping Rin.

I can't take it, I can't remember. I only know that I felt my fists clench and feeling like I could strangle someone, waiting till their face went blue, like Kaito's wonderful, silky hair.

No wait, I won't allow them to. I'll make them change a colour I've never seen on a strangled face- A new, fresh colour.

"Ah..." A boyish voice gasps.

"_Ahh_..."

"_**aaaaAAAAAAAAAAH**_!" The boy shrieks, shouting, screaming.

...

"Please- get up! Please, open your eyes!"

I flutter open my eyes. My, who is this? Who is pleading so desperately- makes me feel utterly wonderful.

I see nothing but a ceiling. A white ceiling, bright lights- a scratchy carpeted floor under me. I can hear breaths in the room- people, talking, muttering, crying. Still screaming.

Where are they?

I turn to my side, and move my eyes upwards. My vision still blurry- I make out a head of blonde hair witha ponytail, head in their hands. Rocking themselves to and fro. Next to him is a girl with long silver hair- IA? Hm. I never bothered to remember her. Then a man with long purple hair- unmistakable- that freak is Gakupo.

They crowd in a circle, patting the boys back. Oh, I think. I see. That's Len.

It seems they do not know I have awakened- or yet, they do not care.

That's fine, I never bothered with them either.

Suddenly I feel a flash of anger. I know it- before I blacked out. I had the same feeling. It's the same reason. Kaito. Kaito isn't with me. Kaito doesn't care.

_Right, Miku. _

_Don't act like you didn't see this coming._

Shut up.

_Um, it's hurt someone- someone he loved. _

_He NEVER loved you in the first place._

My vision focuses and I see more blonde hair, and a white bow.

Oh? Rin Kagamine. Why is she on the floor? Why am I even on the floor?

I get up slowly, then walk over. I see their shoulders tense.

Everyone turns a head- shooting me a glare, or a frightened look.

"What?" I ask, angry that they do this. Why? I have done nothing wrong- it is them who have done that.

I realise my tone, and change it just as quickly.

"W-Why are you all looking at me like that...?" I ask again, putting myself into the vulnerable little girl mode.

Meiko sighed, glancing at Rin.

"Don't you remember...?" She asks, but she acts as though she already knows the answer. I shake my head, arching my eyebrows and stroking my teal hair.

"You hurt Rin-chan." She says coldly, so straightforward.

I don't even have to act. I blink two, three times then clench my fists.

"W-What? How can that even..."

Lies. Their lying to me. If Kaito believes those lies, I-

"Just go to your room." Meiko says, and turns away from me.

I stand, unable to even move.

Silence. Meiko stands sharply and glares at me.

"Go!" She orders. I bite my lip, slinking out of the room. I can imagine Kaito's wonderful face, his eyes, shiny with tears he can't let fall, his tense facial expression and his eye brows furrowed.

I can't let him think I did that- because I didn't.

I have no memory of it- so it never happened.

...

I go into my room, open the cupboard doors and sit cross-legged on the floor in my Kaito room. It's sorting to see him staring at me. I grin, stroking a picture of him near me. I lean closer, and find myself whispering to it.

"Why don't you gaze at me like this everyday?" I ask. No answer.

That's when I notice something- at the corner, there's something, someone.

Small, but as if they are in the background, laughing.

I can only just make out long, blonde hair, carelessly thrown over their shoulders.

It's Lily.

_Why_?

**WHY**?

Why is that whore there? Why is she with my beloved Kaito- my prince, my **BELONGING**?

I shake with anger.

Wait, who is taking the picture?

I clench my teeth, stand up, and furiously open the dresser. Filled with my precious goods. I can almost feel the reflection of the cool, shiny metal glisten in my eyes.

I carefully pick each on up, making sure they aren't damaged, and set them up on the top of the drawer. Then I pick up another shiny, metallic good- my lighter.

Practically humming, I rip the picture of the wall, and flick the flame on the lighter, watching it light up only a little of the small room. I raise it to the picture- to Lily's grotesque abnormal face and burn it, watching it slowly spread and blacken.

Why not burn the who the picture? If this is destroyed, it never happened.

Besides, under that photo was another. More, even.

I never run out, ever.

I walk out, and sit on my bed, then I hear voices and knocking.

And that's how it happened.

So, what did I do? What did I say?

Well.

I took care of her.

**Great** care.

_(A/N Oohhh~ Things are going to get crazy in the Vocaloid Household! I tried making it longer- but next chapter will be super long, I promise! _

_To be honest, I'm kind of stuck. So if you have any ideas, no matter how wacky, I'll love them, I can assure you ^^_

_So, on that note, I hope you enjoyed~_

_Oh yes, I'm going to do a "Vocaloid Song of the Day/Night."_

_So, todays song is: Gumi - I can't (mar)read the situation!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily-san?"

Piko lightly tapped the door. No answer. He bit his lip, and timidly knocked the door.

"_Rat-atat-tat_"

Piko slowly opened the door after thinking where she was.

"Maybe she's still sleeping..." Piko said to himself, and peered in Lily's room.

It was gorgeous and unique, as Lily was glamourous among other Vocaloids. Her room contained three colours, Black, Lemon, and now- a vivid wine red.

The colour splashed over the grey carpet, staining it.

Piko saw more- a body, lieing across the colourful carpet, blonde hair straggly and tangled, some even cut. The body was shown utterly slain- limp, weak, and bloody.

Piko began to shake violently, not believing what he had saw. His knee's hit the ground, as he gazed at the sight of death. His mouth was moving, but no noises or words dared to appear. He felt useless and pathetic, and so, very terrified.

Trembling, he reached up on the dresser, but he felt dizzy. He was seeing black spots and this point, and it seemed the phone was further than he thought. Suddenly, something snapped. Like a twig, now in half. He began screaming, staring down on the body that was known as a happy soul.

Miki burst into the room, almost tripping over Piko.

"Piko-kun, what is-"

She stops midway, smelling the stench of death lingering in the air. Her stomach flips and she turns away, her lunch spilling out of her system.

She turns again and drags him out the room, him still screaming. Many rush down the halls- complaining and questioning.

"What is it?" Aoki asks, and pats Piko's shoulder.

Miki began to tear up, her shoulders trembling.

Aoki gasps and kneels next to Miki and pulls her into a comforting hug.

Piko now covers his mouth, trying to stop.

Gakupo kneels down and pats his back. He looks at Luka, and Luka nods. Both of them helps lift Piko up and carry him downstairs to help.

Meiko furrows her brow, and glances at the ajar door. A odd smell left it- one she's never smelt before. She peers in like Piko did, and gasps, putting her hand over her mouth instantly.

"Meiko, what is it?" Kiyoteru asks. Yuki cowers behind him.

Meiko's lip trembles, and she has to force down the urge to retch.

"It's Lily." She says, and dismisses them, as she runs downstairs without a final word. Kiyoteru gasps and leaves, firmly closing the door behind him. Cuious Yuki reaches, but Kiyoteru orders her not to.

"_HeE hEh HeE hEhH_.."

The lights are off, and it's cold. Cold like Lily's leftover corpse.

Wrapped in a blanket is I, cross-legged on my bed.

Oh, but it's so fun. Hearing the screams. I picture it all- Meiko trying to keep down her sick and Oh my, Piko was hilarious.

They would never expect a actual Vocaloid to do this, I think.

I mean, we're family, correct?

Family wouldn't hurt each other, at least in stories. There's always a bad guy in stories. The good guy defeats the bad guy, and is loved. So why am I hiding? I should be applauded for my effort. I thought this joyfully, smiling.

"Mhm, Lily made quite a mess, huh?" I say to myself, and look down. Blood splatters are on my blue tie and my shirt.

I break free of the blanket and stretch lazily across my bed, making my feet dance in the dark. Kaito should be so glad I rid of that witch that poisoned his heart.

All that's left is true love's kiss, then a happy ending. I deserve one.

I pick up my Kaito rag doll, and give it a light kiss on the head. The black button eyes stare back at me, boring into mine. Why do I feel sudden guilt?

"Kaito-kun..." I whisper.

No response.

"I'm doing this for you, Kaito-kun. Then we can be free." I promise.

Rag doll Kaito's head falls limp, then the stitches come undone and it falls, the heavy head bouncing one, twice and then stays still on my bed.

"Sheesh." I mutter, and pick up the head, placing it on Kaito's shoulders.

"Soon, Kaito-kun. You'll be all mine."

I can't help but giggle uncontrollably, then rip the head. Watching the stuffing explode from the head is nothing but complete bliss and beauty.

"_Rat a tat tat_"

I sweep my hand over the bed, and bury my face into my hands.

A light floods into the room, and a voice calls out.

"Um, Miku-san?"

I hunch my shoulders. There's a awkward silence.

The door closes, darkness closing in once again. A figure pets my head under the blanket, sighing.

"I'm.. Are you alright?" The person asks.

I don't bother responding.

"I just... Lily was loved by all of us, I know... It's- It's hard, I realise that."

I look up, curious who it is. It's Iroha. Although she looks young and and nothing more than a loli (1), she's a alto and highly respected, being mature and wise.

She gives me a weak smile. Then, invites herself to sit down next to me.

I find myself clenching my fists.

_Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout!_

"Um, Iroha-San..." I whisper, adding a slight croak.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Tell me... Memories of you and Lily." I say, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Iroha's face softens, and she nods.

"Sure, Miku-San." She sweeps back a piece of her hair behind her ear and coughs.

"Well, when I first met her, she seemed annoying and a brat. But when we did duets it was fun and we became great friends. Kaito even helped out with a plan."

She smiles to herself. I almost jumped on her.

"More! I mean- Please, I..." I put my head down.

Iroha makes a kind of happy noise, and continues.

"Yes, the three of us went out. It was great fun, looking for the requirements

Meiko-San gave us. I took tons of pictures that day... That'll be not easily looked upon." She wipes her eye.

Perfect.

I sniff. Wiping my dry eyes.

"Miku-San?"

Iroha pulls me into a hug. I push her off the bed completely.

"H-Haah!"

Iroha falls to the floor, registering what just happened.

I sit on top of Iroha, smiling at her scared face in the dark room that we are concealed in.

Iroha's breathing quickens out of fear. It's as if I can hear her heartbeat like a drum.

I stroke her neck. Maybe I could cut it off, like I did with Lily in the picture?

Or, just like I did with Lily? Then they could think its a serial killer.

Iroha's small body trembles. "M-Miku-" She gasps. Her teeth are chittering. It's adorable how scared she is. Much more fun than Lily.

See, Lily just glared at me.

"Hastune, what are you doing with that?" She asks coldly.

I lift up the knife I am wielding and grin.

"Hey, Lily~" I say, then creep closer to her. "Let's exchange stories..." I say slightly darker. Inside I was shaking with excitement. Oh, Lily's blood will soon splash the walls, she'll be gone- she'll be a mess!

"Stories?" She echoes. I nod, giggling.

I switch the lock, and draw even closer.

"Yeeesss... Tell me, about that time you spent with Kai~to~kun" I sing.

"Kaito? What are you talking about?!" She walks backwards slowly. Smart.

But not smart enough.

"Oh, don't act dumb." I say, dropping my happy voice. "_Whore_."

She gasps, her face showing a tense expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hatsune." She replies.

"Oho? I don't think so~" I walk closer. I pick a pebble out of my pocket and throw it backward. It hits the light switch.

Lily gasps again, and I grin.

"If that's the case, that's okay. I already know. You two-faced lying pig."

"Hatsune, stop with the jokes..." Lily says uncertainly.

I giggle, then soon it's jut laughter. Laughter as I lunge over to her and shove e knife into her stomach. Laughter as she falls to the ground holding her stomach. Laughter as I slash her hair. Laughter as I bend downs and watch her slowly die. Laughter as I trace her neck with my knife, teasing in her final moments.

But this, this is much more pleasing.

I lean closer, grinning.

"Are you frightened, Iroha-San?" I ask.

She doesn't respond. She breaths quickly and chitters.

I laugh at her pathetic form. How everyone would be shocked.

"How would everyone feel with Iroha-San pinned down by a sixteen-year-old girl, hmm?" I giggle.

"What should I do, Iroha? I want to make you feel Pain. I want you to feel betrayed, as I did."

Iroha is probably having some kind of attack. She's trembling. I just want to stab every part of her, or- I could burn her. Oh, that would be creative. But too messy. I want to smell nothing but blood, I want to see nothing but blood.

Iroha's blood.

"Any thoughts? I expect a answer, now." I say. It's too boring with her not pleading for life. Not that I would allow that.

Iroha's face streams with tears.

"W-Why?" She asks.

"Why?" I echo. I blink a few times.

"Oho, dear. Is it not obvious?" I ask. Iroha doesn't respond.

"Kaito. You were with him, you cow." I say darkly. She gasps.

"W-Wha? Just because We were... With him... It doesn't..-"

Iroha gasps again for air. I have took hold of her neck, digging my nails in.

"Mi...ku..." She breaths, which is barely understandable.

"This is nice, huh? Not as pleasurable for me, but nice and painful for you."I sing.

Iroha's face goes a blue colour. I grit my teeth and let go instantly. Iroha coughs madly, choking on her own spit.

I shove my hand over her mouth.

"That's not going to work, is it?"

She whimpers underneath my hand, shivering.

I slap some duck tape on her mouth, and slam open the door. Then, I carelessly throw her body in the Kaito room. For now, I can let her starve to death. Sadly, in my own personal sanctuary, but it will have to do.

"Good~Night~" I smile. Then I attach a rope to her hands connecting to the drawer handle. She whimpers, a last tear falling down her cheek.

"Make a noise," I say darkly. "I'll kill you, in a **_VERY_** ugly way."

I hum as I make my way out the cupboard, locking the door, and falling asleep in my bed peacfully. Like the precious innocnet girl they think I am.

(_A/N Oh my goodness _ _

_I'm sorry this took to long to come out. I was at my dad's house, and his internet is quite slow, so whenver I tried uploading the newest chapter it just kept breaking down. _

_So, what you think? I was so stuck for this chapter, hopefully it's long enough Dx_

_(1) - Loli/Lolicon - Slang for a very young attarctive or even seductive girl. _

_Voclaoid Song of the Day - Hastune Miku - Hitorinbo Envy. )_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N I'm sorry. yesterday I had writers block, so I couldn't keep my promise. But today I had a idea. I was actually listening to this sad, disturbing son which was oddly catchy... Of course, it was Vocaloid. Enjoy ^^)

* * *

"Just Be Friends, All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. Time to say goodbye-"

I slam my hand on the alarm clock lazily, yawning.

Almost forgetting what happened yesterday.

"Luka-San?"

I emerge from the bed covers and pop my head up, my strawberry hair tangled over my shoulders.

"Yes?"

The green haired girl looks up at me from her window.

"What is it, Gumi?" I ask again. Gumi jumps, as if forgotten I was here and smiles, a slight arch in her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. S-sorry, Luka-san." Gumi returns to gazing out the window.

I shrug, falling back into bed, staring at the ceiling. Gumi and I painted with pink flowers and green stems up there when she move in. She was friendly but shy, but fit in easily.

I sigh, and check my phone.

"Oh?" I think out loud, then look over at Gumi. She's in a daydream.

I bite my lip and scroll through the messages.

_Gakupo [5:30pm] _

_ [Hey, I wonder if Yukari-San liked her party, after what happened, anyway...]_

Why did Miku do that, anyway? It couldn't have been her period or something- she's never done that. Especially Rin, I mean, they're best friends. Or was, I don't know anymore.

_Lily [8:30pm] _

_ [Luka, what's up with Hatsune lately? She just glared at me while going upstairs_.]

I gasp, reading the message again and again.

Lily, eight thirty... Miku...

Lily, eight thirty, Miku.

Lily- ... Lily!

Tears form in my eyes. That was it.

My last chance to talk to her- to speak with her about fear and worry and boys and songs and just... I could have talked to her.

I cover my mouth, closing my eyes I silently weep. Lily, I miss her.

I sniff, and suddenly I can't stop it. I sob, and now I'm just like a child, a face full of snot and tears.

"Luka-San? L-Luka!"

Gumi rushes to my side, patting my back and hushing me. She pulls me into a hug and rests her head on mine, soothing me.

"I-I... I miss her...!" I cry. Gumi nods.

"I know... I miss her too..."

She doesn't say another word, and neither do I. We just stay, as I cry.

A few moments pass, when I push Gumi away gently and I wipe my eyes.

"I'm okay... I guess.." I mumble. How embarrassing- she's younger than me, yet I'm sitting here crying.

"That's good..." Gumi says. Silence.

"Hey... Gumi?"

"Yes, Luka-San?" She responds. I bite my lip.

"Did you know anything about Miku and Lily?" I ask. Gumi blinks a few times.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I look down, picking at my nails.

"...Nothing, don't worry about it."

...

"_Bzzt Bzzzt. Bzzt Bzzzt_."

I awake, and am immediately blinded by the sunshine that floods out the blinds. Even though it's December, it still hasn't snowed, and the sun has been bright.

I switch off the alarm, and stretch.

I glance over to the cupboard.

"..."

No sound emerges from it, not a whimper, a cry, or anything. Maybe she was truly scared? Haha, I said I would kill her in a ugly way, not that I would just kill her.

Which means, I won't be keeping her alive, now would it?

I crawl out the bed, and go downstairs after checking myself in the mirror. I go through all the facial expressions I have to use today.

Sadness, Mourning, Anger. That should be it. Oh yeah, "Fear".

Can't have me acting like I'm not scared of being killed like Lily.

Many sit by the dining table, playing around with their cereal and staring into space. Rin spots me and flinches, her eyes darting to the table.

Len glances at her, and covers his eyes with his arm, stirring the silver spoon round and round the bowl.

Meiko takes a deep breath, running her hand through her short chocolate coloured hair, and Luka bores her eyes into the floor, her sapphire blue eyes watery with tears. How depressing.

However, I certainly didn't do it. Or at least, to them I didn't. I can't be showing my true colours. I just don't get it though- I did the right thing.

I grab a cup and rinse it with water, then fill it. Drinking silently as everyone mutters and cowers away from me. At least Rin was.

I have no clue why, actually.

It's not like I punched her in the face.

No, not at all. I hope Kaito doesn't think that.

As if on cue, Kaito walks into the kitchen, a mourning look of dishonour on his lovely face. I watch him as he runs his hand through his hair sadly, then opens the back door.

Meiko turns in her seat, and watches as I do. "Where are you going...?" She asks softly. Kaito pauses, biting his lip.

"Just...Out..." He says, and steps outside, shutting the door behind him.

Silence hangs over the room again like a curtain of dismay.

Mayu even, with glinting eyes and a ever so calm smile now looks depressed with the lingering memory not yet faded into their memories.

Who was Lily to them?

Lily was spiteful, cruel, annoying, and utterly obnoxious. I don't get why th are so depressed over that one fact that the witch is now dead. She doesn't deserve to be missed, yet why does everyone look so lost in a world of fog, not even searching for a way out? It makes me look bad, with this facade that I have held, the sadness of pure fakery will never be strong enough to be similar to what this feeling everyone else has.

"Where's Miki and Piko?" I ask quietly, making myself quiver like a lost and scared puppy. Kiyoteru speaks.

"Both are in their room..." He says hesitantly. Yuki cocks her head to the side.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, why are they not here...?" She asks, a lost and innocnet saddened look in her eyes. Kiyoteru sighs, looking down.

"They... They are just a little sad, that's all..."

Yuki's eye brows stitched themselves in a arch. She looks over the faces of those who have sat at the table.

"Is everyone sad?"

Kiyoteru didn't respond, and just ran his hand through his hair.

Meiko stood up and emptied the bowls contents in the bin, then rinsed water through it.

"Someone will come today, alright?" She says, trying to sound confident.

No one bothered to reply. Meiko sighed, staring at the water changing to hot and burning her hands. I watched carefully. What was Meiko thinking? Who was "someone"?

"Who?" I ask, almost too straight forwardly. No, I need to control myself, I think, and shake my head.

"I suppose you could say a detective." Meiko says. "I... We're all safe, okay?"

Rin whimpered, being the youngest next to Yuki. Len looks scared too, but tried to maintain his role as a confident boy. It didn't work.

"Stay together, okay?" Meiko told us sadly.

Rin shrieked.

"What about Piko-kun and Miki-chan?!" She stood up in fear and collapsed to the ground as quickly. She took quick gasps, teas streaming down her small face. Len bit his lip, like he was going to cry herself. The room was filled with Rin's screams, as Luka held her, blinking hard to make the tears disappear.

Pathetic. Utterly, and irritatingly pathetic.

Luka's P.O.V (After helping Rin.)

Len helped Rin upstairs, as Meiko stood with me.

The kitchen was now empty. It looked like there was no trace of life here, not that there was much life before.

"Maybe everyone should just go to their rooms, so everything can work out..."

"Maybe." I say hesitatingly. A thought had been lingering in my mind since this morning., but I couldn't let it show. If someone really was coming over to help, I could tell them what I have been thinking. But all because of one message... Miku is still a child-!

"Luka? Luka, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Meiko-san. I... I think I'll go to my room." I say giving her a painful smile before walking to the staircase. No... Meiko-san couldn't help. I don't want to trouble her. I don't even know myself.

Walking upstairs, Miku walks out her room, pausing and giving me a sideways look. A ghost of a smile appears on her lips. It was like she could see through me, she could open up my mind and read over my thoughts.

Stop this, Luka! It's just a thought, just some stupid idea.

I freeze where I stand, as she saunters to the bathroom and shuts the door with a click behind her. I shake my head furiously, and continue walking.

Just get some sleep, then this stupid accusation will go away...

I walk past each room, glancing at them as I pass.

It will leave and everything will fix itself...

Tianyi, Galaco, Gakupo...

Then the person who did it... Will get locked up...

I pause by Miku's door. She left it ajar.

Something just told me to go in, and soon enough I just couldn't control myself. I open the door even more, and look around the room. Something felt off, but nothing shown to be suspicious in anyway possible.

I look around. It was a pretty room. Fitting for a sixteen-year-old, if anything.

But then I heard something.

I whipped my head around, waiting for Miku to come in and ask why I'm here.

But she wasn't there.

I stay quiet, then hear it again.

It was whimpering.

I follow the sound, straining to hear the muffled whimper.

I find myself drawing near a cupboard. I open it, peeking in. I gasp in fear and shock.

The room was completely covered with photos. It was as if the use for wallpaper, and when I looked closer the was more photos under _that_ photograph.

All the pictures were Kaito. Kaito, the usually weird, but fun and friendly older guy here with dark blue hair and always rambling about flavours of ice cream and forever wearing that long blue scarf even when it was hotter than a desert outside.

Here he was, in each photograph. Smiling, frowning, eating and even sleeping.

But that wasn't what frightened me the most.

Sitting on the scratchy carpet was a girl, handcuffed to the radiator next to her, duck tape over her mouth. Her face was tear-stained and dirty, and her eyes were glossy with tears as well.

I covered my mouth, wondering if this was reality or not.

It was Iroha.

(_A/N Here you go, a cliffhanger-sort-of._

_Maybe to get in the spirit of writing this fic I have to listen to disturbing Vocaloid songs... Works for me!_

_**This was the song I was talking about at the top**_

_Vocaloid Song of the Day - I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry - Hastune Miku.)_


End file.
